Cosmic Divine Crystalline EPISODE IX: A Storm is Coming
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: After the 'death' of Fern and the loss of Aruriania and Law, the girls now face the last problem in their family, Raven. Raven and her gang of terrorists plot to attack Seattle to bring down the government for her to ascend to becoming ruler of Earth. Qrow finds it difficult how to bring her in alive while knowing he may need to kill her. Meanwhile, Candle closes in.
1. Chapter 1

A long time in a galaxy pretty damn far away

Cosmic Divine Crystalline

Episode IX: A Storm is Coming

* * *

A few days after the events on Tuchanka, Raven the twin sister of Qrow is ready to launch a sinister secret attack on Earth, toward the global structure of the Alliance and yet no idea what it is Qrow is determined to stop it. The Gorgon Family struggling however over the loss of Aruriania and Trafalgar Law are trying to look forward and onto the next mission to bring down Raven and her evil plans.

Raven is the most secretive person is known to operate somewhere in Canada, with the surprising help of a Faunus called Hans Humpty, the crew journey into the northern hemisphere to search for Raven and in hopes of destroying what ever plans she has against the Alliance and to defeat and capture her.

Elsewhere in the Galaxy, The Illusive Man speaks with Candle and her sisters to now assassinate Serenity as he got the blood he needed of her for what ever diabolical plot he is ready to unleash with the blood. Kylo Ren however defeated, contemplates on Serenity and how he is struggling to not think of her making himself mad how he lost to her and why he is letting his weakness get the best of him decides to head to Earth to confront her once and for all before Candle does.

* * *

"That's it, keep your focus." The voice said in Serenity's head named Ardyn.

"Just like that, focus." He said as she was asleep dreaming but her psychic power was moving objects around in the room floating around.

"Like this?" She asked while in her mind. "That's it, marvelous... you could have the power soon of controlling anything even life." He said as Serenity sighed.

"Why control life? Let it bloom." She said.

"Life will bloom, but sometimes it needs a little help." Ardyn told her as a vision of him than appeared in her mind.

He tipped his hat and smiled at her as she smiled and waved at him.

"You don't look like what I imagined." She said as he chuckled.

"They never do." he said making her cock an eyebrow.

"They?" she asked.

"Never mind that, continue your training." Ardyn told her.

Serenity doing as she was told kept her psychic power focused while asleep and soon using dream eater to eat away the reality she could see and yet she felt the pain in her head as Ardyn spoke.

"Now you learned Dream Eater, you can stop now before you kill yourself." He said as she forced herself awake and took a breath and fell back down and fell back to sleep this time actual sleep.

Near the dark side of the moon was one Cerberus Battle Cruiser orbiting over not detected yet.

"Stealth systems on, you better hurry up and kill her Ren or, don't come back." General Hux said as Kylo looked at him with a frown.

"I will kill her, I promise." He said as Hux just smirked.

"Ren." He said as Kylo looked back.

"Don't come back if you can't kill her. The Illusive Man will not accept another failure from the great dark prince himself." He said as Kylo got up to Hux's face.

"And be sure you don't piss this dark prince off!" He shouted loud as the crew heard.

"Temper Temper." Hux said in irritation toward Kylo who gave him a look and walked up to the Cerberus Shuttle alone.

"Head back to the Illusive Man, I will return with her head. With her damned head!" He yelled once more and walked into the shuttle.

The doors shut and he flew out of the hanger and into space as the Cerberus Battleship warped out of hyperspeed. However, following him was another shuttle.

Qrow sitting at a desk sighing as Admiral Anderson paced waiting.

"So do we know where she is?" Anderson asked as Qrow shook his head.

"Somewhere in Canada, Hans Humpty said he can help us find her as he found her one time at a town. He's a Faunus human species." Qrow said as Anderson nodded taking a sip of coffee only for the door to open with an Alliance officer lady standing there.

"We have two recruits, sir." She said as she moved out of the way revealing Desolate Hutetsuu and Tsubaki Hutetsuu.

Tsubaki being the daughter of Desolate and Drayconivous stood there looking at Qrow with a slight smile.

"Desolate." Qrow said standing up and hugging her as she hugged back.

"The girls okay?" She asked.

"Fine, you come to help us?" He asked.

"No, I am here, however, to give you help, a Rattataki we known in the past is probably your best bet to having a spy." She said moving out of the way for a skinny rattataki male to walk in and nod to Qrow and Anderson.

"Taliyo reporting for duty." He said in a clear English accent.

"Brilliant!" Qrow said nodding.

"Can you come with us on our quest?" Qrow asked.

"Most certainly, just know the fee will not be cheap but it will be done to perfection." He said.

Then walking into the room was a man named Jacob.

"Yo uh, this where we get signed up to killing a stupid Gorgon- oh." He said noticing Qrow who cocked an eyebrow.

"Heh uhh, a female Gorgon I mean." He said as he nodded.

"Jacob here is Ex Cerberus." Anderson said looking to Qrow who looked at Jacob.

"Jacob Taylor sir." Jacob said to Qrow and gave a quick salute as Qrow nodded.

"At ease boy, I'm not military." He said taking a sip of whiskey from his bottle next to him.

Jacob then stood in the room next to Taliyo. Desolate waving to Qrow began to walk off.

"Wait wait, can your family help us?" Qrow asked her as Desolate turned her head to the side to look at him with the corner of her eye.

"No. You know my family won't help because you had Aruriania in your family, a Momochi at that." She said as Qrow sighed.

"Momochi and Hutetsuu hate one another, we know we know." he said.

"That and we are heading to the planet Hoth to check on our trainee's. It's going to be there graduation soon and then we head back to earth to our village in Antarctica." She told him.

She gave another wave with Tsubaki waving behind her and the two walked off.

"They hate one another?" Anderson asked.

"You didn't know? The two feared family clans on Earth hate one another because each wants to be as powerful as the other. Just one of them things." Qrow said rubbing his head.

Then Mangle ran in and jumped on Qrow.

"Help me! Help me!" She yelled as Hans Humpty ran in grinning and pounced on her which she jumped off Qrow as Hans jumped on Qrow.

Everyone else in the room blinked confused as Mangle ran behind Jacob and taliyo.

"What the fuck!" Qrow said shoving Hans off.

"Heh playing around..." Hans said falling to the floor and back up grinning at Mangle as Mangle glared at him.

"He said he finds me cute! The freak!" Mangle shouted as Qrow got up grabbing Mangle and Hands by the back of there necks.

"I will speak to you Hans later, after I get to know these two idiots in here!" He said throwing them both outside the room.

"Were idiots?" Jacob asked Taliyo who blinked.

"Says the-" Taliyo started until Qrow gave him a mean look.

"Carry on..." Qrow said as Taliyo shook his head no.

"Help me!" Mangle shouted outside running around as Hans kept running after her laughing as she jumped out an open window and he himself followed.

Serenity asleep in the early morning snoozed soundly, however above her in the room near her opened window was Kylo raising his lightsaber hilt up and stared down at her, paused as if struggling to ignite the saber and to slice her down. He struggled, feeling different emotions. Ardyn spoke into Serenity's mind.

"Awake!" He shouted as Serenity's eyes opened seeing Kylo and she used the force to bring her temporary lightsaber to her hand igniting a blue color.

Kylo at the same time swung his lightsaber down as it collided with her blade and he tried to push it down at her.

"How did you get in!" She shouted.

"Open window!" Kylo shouted back growling as both stared at each other and soon Serenity force pushed him back as he slammed into the dresser.

"What-" Kylo started ant noticed the guitar near him and the other stuff in the room.

"Expensive." he said

. "My stuff that I like thank you." Serenity said swinging her blade at him as he blocked it.

"Careful!" She said noticing the blade near an item of hers.

"Oh bull shit to tell me that! I am going to kill you!" Kylo yelled trying to shove her away.

Soon the fight led to his blade swinging down and cutting Serenity's bed in half.

"Oh fuck no!" Serenity yelled using a psychic wave at his mind as he struggled to resist and swung his blade at her as she blocked it again.

Then he swung his saber again and cut two items of hers in half and the wall.

"Ohhh damn it!" She yelled.

"Stop and fight me outside!" She said as Kylo blinked.

"Fight- no! No, here we fight!" He shouted and she force pushed him making items fly at him.

He blinked as one was a dildo. Her face flushed and eye twitched as he threw it away.

"Agh!" He said shivering.

"It was on me!" He shouted.

"It was on you!" Serenity shouted back and sliced at his head as he blocked it with his crossguard and pushed her blade away.

Soon both began to fight in the hallway causing the blades to slice up the walls and doors. Vulpix in the bathroom looking at what was going on typed on her datapad for help.

Kylo then was kicked down the stairs as two of her half-sisters was down there noticing him in shock. Serenity running down kicked at his face knocking him back and stabbed him in the shoulder only giving him a flesh wound. Him rolling and out of the blades, next attack kicked her in the leg to force her on one knee and stood up swinging his blade down at her as she blocked it grunting

. Mienshao watching this began to record as Froslass hid behind her looking over her.

"S-shouldn't we help?" Froslass asked as Mienshao smirked.

"I think she's got it." She said as Serenity then force pushed a vase into Kylo's face making him backflip into the window and out into the backyard where Serenity's pets were at and soon they growled at him and he turned around as her Rancor roared at him and her Acklay hissed.

"Now." Serenity said to him.

"Give up." She said next as her varadactyl landed beside her and growled at him.

Kylo knowingly outmatched looked back inside as Vulpix, Mienshao and two other half-sisters were ready to fight.

"No, No! I need to kill you so I am praised by our leader!" Kylo yelled

. "Praised? You worship him or something?" Serenity asked

. "No! I just, you don't understand!" Kylo shouted.

"I do understand, you listen to a tyrant an evil dictator and yet you don't know what to say other than I don't understand. "Serenity said to him as Kylo glared at her.

He stood his ground and ran toward her.

"Oh great here it comes." Mienshao said holding the recorder as Serenity sighed and ducked missing the swing of his blade and her varadactyls tail whipped him straight in the face knocking him to his back and he was knocked out.

"Well wasn't that fun." Serenity said wiping her face a little and smiled at her sisters.

"You was all useless thank you." She said as Vulpix frowned.

"Bitch." Vulpix said as Serenity took a breath and looked down at Kylo.

"Kinda cute." She said as Mienshao walked up beside her.

"Cute or not, we got him... Alliance patrol is coming right now to detain him." She told her as she then patted Serenity's shoulder as the sirens were heard coming.

"Another day..." Serenity said sitting down beside Kylo making sure he didn't get up and took his lightsaber out of his hands looking at it and hooking it to her belt next to her temporary lightsaber as she was fixing two other ones in the lab that was said to be almost done.

Both her new lightsabers would be constructed in a better fashion and with a heavy alloy. The design she actually had in mind was near to Kylo's and nearly ready as the machines making it would be done by a day. Costing a lot of credits at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Qrow walked toward detainment with two Alliance guards on each side of him carrying high powered assault rifles. Once at the door to detainment two more guards walk with Qrow and enter the room they were guarding, inside was Kylo cuffed to the ceiling and his legs cuffed down toward the floor by holo cuffs, even automatic turrets aimed at him in the room.

"Comfy?" Qrow asked as Kylo glared at him not saying a word.

"Big bad guy like you, losing yet again to my niece." He said as Kylo then spat out mad.

"You shut your fucking mouth!" Kylo yelled as Qrow just chuckled.

"We want to know about your leader, the Illusive Man. I doubt you will tell us anything." Qrow said as Kylo kept quiet. Anderson walked into the room and leaned against the wall watching the interrogation.

"I won't say nothing to disobey my Leader." Kylo said and eyed toward Anderson who walked in and then back to Qrow.

"I believe you sadly." Qrow said looking back at Anderson.

"Kid is determined." Qrow said as Anderson shrugged looking at the two.

"Then if not making him talk we should try another method?" Anderson asked.

"No torture can make me talk." Kylo said to them.

"Not torture, instead we will just have her get into your head." Qrow said smirking as Serenity walked in.

"Oh no not her!" Kylo said trying to struggle to get away yet couldn't.

Serenity walked up toward him and used her psychic ability into his mind yet to her surprise he was suppressing it.

"Mmmm..." Serenity hummed and opened her eyes.

"He's really shielding his mind." She said.

"After our last match, I had to train a little further!" Kylo said to her glaring down at her as Serenity looked at Qrow.

"I'd risk hurting him you know or killing him if I used my power to the extreme." She said as Qrow sighed.

"We need info from him, he's the only one close enough to the Illusive Man who would know alot from him and what they plan to do." Qrow said and paced thinking.

"Uncle, I hate to interrupt but we have to go to Canada, remember?" Serenity said as Qrow looked at her and nodded slowly.

"Shit I know. Keep him here and when we return we will continue this." Qrow said and looked over to a guard.

"Watch over him." He said as Anderson spoke up.

"Take him with you." Anderson said as Qrow and Serenity blinked.

"I am giving you a ship, she's been through a lot but she's capable. It has one phase cage for one prisoner. Make him the prisoner and take him, he could get out of here knowing his abilities and he'd be more secure with you and your family." He said as Kylo glared trying to get out.

"I do not wish to travel with them!" He yelled.

"Not your call scum." Anderson said to him and pointed his finger at Kylo then looked at Serenity.

"Be at docking bay twenty-five in an hour. I will get the ship there in time." He said and nodded to Qrow walking off.

"We getting our own spaceship?" Serenity asked Qrow.

"Yea I guess." He said back as Kylo glared at both of them from behind them.

"I hate you both." Kylo said leaving Qrow and Serenity to look back at him with a sigh.

"He's going to be a pain in the ass." Qrow said in an annoyed tone.

Hans Humpty waited for the crew at the spaceport looking around and noticing Mangle gave a grin and a wave as Mangle hid behind Qrow looking around him peeking her ears out first then her head.

"Hey, cutie!" Hans said as Qrow flicked at his head.

"Hey hey, not here for that crap kid. You are going to show us where in Canada Raven is." Qrow told him as Hans just smirked.

"Yeah yeah." He said rubbing his forehead and nodded.

"So wheres your ship!" He said looking around as a spaceship flew right nearby and began to dock in front of them, a large spaceship with the words NORMANDY SR-2.

"Wow." Serenity said tilting her head as Qrow took a swig of whiskey and gave the bottle to Mangle to hold for him.

"Let's get this over with. We got a small Alliance crew with us, and some hired help." He said and walked into the ship looking around at first then greeted by a messenger droid that was getting ready to leave.

"This vessel was purchased by Drayconivous Gorgon about a year ago in an auction for over twenty million credits." The Droid said and walked out of the ship.

"Was that our pilot?" Qrow asked and shook his head.

"Dray, so that's why Anderson wanted us to use this vessel..." He said as Mangle sat in the Pilot seat.

"Yay!" She said raising her arms up.

"No no!" Qrow said looking around.

"Any pilots here? Pilots!?" He asked around as no one answered.

"Damn it..." Qrow said rubbing his face and taking another sip of whiskey.

"I'm pilot!" Mangle yelled happily as Qrow banged his head on the wall near him.

"Just don't fuck up Mangle!" He shouted as Mangle gave him the middle finger and began to prep the ship's engines.

"We aren't leaving just yet, I need to talk to a few people and then we can go." He told her as Mangle just nodded but grinned fiddling with some controls of sorts.

Meanwhile, Raven paced looking at a map of the Washington state and put different tacs on different area's. Neopolitan was nearby sitting on a crate with her arms crossed watching.

"Miss Raven." One man said walking in holding a torch in his left hand as it lit the two candled room up a little more. Raven tacted one last tact in and looked at the man staring at him silently.

"A new shipment of more oil is here. Shall we pack it into the trucks?" He asked as she turned to look at him.

"Yes except put two barrels in each truck. Let's not waste the resource." She said and then looked at the map near him and walked over to it pointing at a town in Canada.

"I want you to test the explosives on this town with the oil in each truck. Test the new bombs there with the oil, and watch it spread for me." She said as Neopolitan behind them gave the man a device of sorts and Raven continued to speak.

\- Doc Manager "Be sure not to be in the blast radius. I'd hate to send your body to your family and watch them burn next." She said as the man gulped.

"Yes miss Raven, right away." he said bowing slightly and walking outside leaving Raven and Neopolitan Grinning.

Serenity walked around the Normandy looking at the different parts of the ship. Inside she walked in looking left and right at the men's bathroom as a male soldier waited behind her nervously.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Go ahead, just looking. Sad you guys use urinals than sitting, could rest you know." She said as he shut the closed the door mechanism in front of her.

"Rude you know!" She yelled at him and walked off into the small kitchen area.

There was the mess hall man sweeping and waving at her with two Turians near him talking to a Krogan who was checking on his shotgun with them helping him. She then walked into the med bay of the ship and inside was her sister Mienshao sitting on a bed.

"Isn't this cool?" She said to Serenity who nodded.

"Very. Dad bought this ship... shame he didn't get to use it." She said.

"At least we get too." Mienshao reminded her.

Walking into the Medbay was a man who saluted them.

"Captain Alenko. Kaiden Alenko." He told them as Serenity nodded.

"At ease. What are you doing here?" She asked him as he lowered his arm.

"I am a former Canadian soldier now Alliance. I wish to come aboard and help. It is my home country. I was told to ask you first. Your uncle said no but I know from records you are above him." he told Serenity who looked at Mienshao who shrugged and back to Kaiden.

"More help the better." She told him and shook his hand as he nodded to her.

"Thank you. You won't regret it." He said walking away and then turning around as he walked backwards.

"Oh, and I got biotics. You don't mind?" He asked as Serenity shook her head no.

He then smiled and walked out.

"Nice guy." Mienshao said as Serenity just chuckled.

"Checking him out?" She asked her sister.

"Maybe." Mienshao teased.

Serenity ventured into Engineering and noticing the hyperdrive of Element Zero coursing through the turbines.

"Wow..." She said as Vulpix and Lopunny was looking at it looking at Serenity.

"Dare you to try to touch one of the currents." Lopunny teased as Serenity actually reached her hand out and a short energy line shocked her but it didn't kill her.

"Yeaaah!" Serenity shouted eye twitching as one soldier ran up to help her up.

"Don't do that again mam." He warned as Vulpix blinked.

"Idiot." She said as Lopunny hopped laughing.

"Hah!" She laughed as Serenity shook her head.

"You owe me credits for that." She said sitting up as the soldier helping her walked off seeing she was fine.

Lopunny just gave her the middle finger with a sigh. "Yeah I know, still totally worth it." She said as then two engineers walked in.

"Girls, we need to get this place ready, can we have the room?" They asked Serenity and her sisters nodded leaving them to work before preparing to fly to Canada.

"Guess this ship has seen better days, why everyone fixing it up in a hurry." Vulpix said curiously as Serenity too curiously walked over to a system terminal looking at it.

"Seems so." She said wiping some dust off it.

"What do we do with the prisoner?" One Soldier asked Qrow.

"Is he in the only phase brig we got?" he asked.

"Yeah it's down in engineering." He said to him as Qrow thought.

"Have a squad watch him with two of my nieces, choose any I'm sure he won't get far with two of them on him." he said and looked over at Serenity as she was carrying Kylo's lightsaber along with the temporary one she had till her new ones were finished at the weapon factory in Seattle.

"Yeah, two of my nieces will do with a squad around the cell." Kylo said as the Soldier nodded.

"I will have Kaiden go patrol then." He said as Qrow blinked.

"Thought I told him not to come." Qrow said as the soldier looked over at him.

"Serenity override your orders." He said as Qrow frowned tilting his head.

"Great, she's becoming her father." Qrow said in annoyance sitting up and walking toward the elevator on the ship.

Nearby the spacedock, a Cerberus shuttle landed nearby on a rooftop and walking out of it was Candle who had scanning biobinoculars and looked around then at the spaceport getting Kylos signature.

"So you couldn't handle the assassination... guess it's up to us." Candle hissed glaring madly at the space dock.

Nanana came out beside her as well as Okami.

"We need to kill them..." Nanana said as Okami kept quiet looking at Candle who looked at the two of them then behind her where Matagi and Carbon were sitting. Umi-Taka nearby the shuttle swinging her large sword around bored.

"We will follow them and kill them." Candle said. "Put the shuttle on stealth drive, I don't think they are leaving Earth. It looks like that ship is ready to leave right about now."


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough, the Ship launched like Candle predicted. The ship hovered and moved out of the space dock and then flew toward the sky before stopping and turning and launching toward the North flying at a casual speed.

"See?" Candle said to her sisters as Nanana scoffed.

"Let's go." She said mad as the girls followed and Candle with a grin had a dark matter appear out of her eyes but soon go back in.

"Let us end this." Candle said. The Normandy in its great grace flying perfectly through the clouds towards Canada.

Mangle flying the ship kept it casual and shockingly was a good pilot. Qrow in surprise ran in and scratched his head.

"Did she fly us out like that? Nice and smooth?" Qrow asked Mismagius who was reading sitting beside Mangle and looked at him.

"Yeah, she really did." She said.

"Yeah, dude I'm not a bad pilot." Mangle said.

"How the hell did you learn to fly!" Qrow asked grabbing Mangle's shoulder.

"I'll crash us, let go." Mangle warned as Qrow took his hand off her shoulder.

"Talk." he demanded.

"Okay look, I learned while dad was busy not paying attention. I stole some money and took courses, duh." Mangle said as Qrow blinked.

"Wait, so that's why he said he was missing two hundred credits a day! You!?" He asked. "Two hundred? Five hundred." She said making Qrow stand there in shock. "Meh, not my money." Qrow said shrugging.

Jacob walked up and saluted Qrow handing him a datapad.

"Whats this?" Qrow asked.

"Information on Cerberus." Jacob responded.

"Thought now that I broke ties from them, I should give something I know. It's all I know though from where I was stationed." He said as Qrow looked over the datapad quickly before handing it to a soldier.

"Send that to Alliance Command." Qrow said as the soldier nodded and walked off.

"The Illusive Man really wanted Serenity for some reason." Jacob said as Qrow stopped and looked back at him.

"Why?" Qrow asked frowning a little.

"Don't know why, I was just an operative so I didn't know much other than what I was told. I did, however, overhear something about blood and that's about it. Serenity and to get her blood if anything else." he said as Qrow thought deeply until interrupted by a Salarian.

"Miks Migelia." The Salarian introduced herself.

"I have information that might help us with your sister." She said as Qrow took a look at it and looked at Jacob.

"Thank you." He said as Jacob gave a thumbs up and a nod before walking off.

"Your sister was spotted near the town Hans said she was at." The Female Salarian said and Qrow nodded to her as she walked off to show it to Serenity who came into the room next.

Qrow walked over to Hans and knelt down to him as Hans was sitting with his cat tail wagging.

"Your going to the town with Serenity. Show her where and be cautious." he said as Hans just smirked.

"Cautious is a Cats response, good thing I learned not to be cautious." He chuckled but Qrow crossed his arms as Hans stopped laughing.

"I got it I got it." he said.

"Can Mangle come?" he asked when Qrow stood up.

"We will see." Qrow said and walked to the cockpit.

"Mangle, fly over to this coordinate." he said to her as she did just that soaring the ship toward the location of the town.

Soon they made it and she hovered over the town for a moment before flying and landing behind some buildings in an open football field that was empty.

"Here we go." Mangle said getting up from the chair.

"Hans wants you to join him." Qrow said as Mangle blinked.

"Nope." She said simply as Qrow gave her a mean look.

"I need him to help us, you're going to help or else you little bitch." He said as Mangle mumbled something and walked passed him to Hans who was grinning at Mangle.

"I say let him have her..." Qrow said taking a sip of whiskey.

Hans and Mangle were on foot scouring the town and soon coming across some people running away as a truck tried to run them over only to stop and a man jumping out pushing an oil can down.

"Whats this?" Mangle asked.

"Don't know- wait." Hans said putting a hand back as he noticed the man with the device throw it into the oil and lit a match.

"For Clan Raven!" The man shouted as he was consumed by flames screaming.

"Holy shit!" Hans said in shock.

Soon the barrel exploded and the device engulfed in oil and flames shot outward sending fragments into buildings like lava bullets traveling through everywhere.

"Behind me!" Mangle shouted and grabbed Hans using her body as a shield as her robotic frame absorbed much of the lava as her skin, however, didn't.

"Grr..." She growled in pain as Hans was in shock.

It ended in just a second as the buildings around them fell over with holes of lava through them.

"What sort of device was that?" Mangle asked as Hans was speechless.

"You saved me." He said.

"Uh, don't worry about it." Mangle said to him and got up aching.

"I need to get medi-gel on me." She said.

The Normandy nearby with its shields still up got the hits on the shield and Qrow frowned running out of the ship outside.

"What happened!" Qrow asked running up helping Mangle.

"They unleashed some weird bomb that fires lava everywhere. Looks like that's why people ran out of the town, the whole towns on fire." He said as Qrow looked out for a moment thinking.

"Wheres the guy who did this?" He asked.

"Committed suicide." Mangle said to him getting into the ship.

Qrow helping her with Hans got her to the medbay where two doctors were inside and began to help heal her.

"What an odd weapon." Taliyo said looking at Qrow after learning about it.

"An efficient one too." Qrow said to him.

"Your sister has to be planning something." Taliyo said as Qrow just nodded.

"Oh, she's got tricks up her sleeves like you wouldn't believe." He said with a sigh.

"Sir! We got a ping where that truck came from!" Kaiden said rushing in as Qrow looked to him.

"Where?" He asked.

"From this sector right here. Just eighteen miles from this town in the national forest." Kaiden said as Qrow pulled it up on the holo map for everyone else to see.

"This is where she is everyone! I remember in the past she spoke about a base somewhere within nature to smell the morning nature of the tree's this is it." Qrow said and took a moment to think.

"Okay, I will get a group ready. Kaiden your in." Qrow said as Kaiden saluted and walked to the lockers to grab his gear.

"Mangle, fly us near the national forest." Qrow said as Mangle ran to the cockpit.

"Serenity." He said looking at Serenity who looked at him.

"Gather all your sisters." He said to her as she nodded walking off. As she walked off the voice in her mind spoke.

"I sense danger coming following you and your family. Careful." The voice said and disappeared leaving Serenity to think.

Mangle sitting there getting her robotic parts fixed up and her skin rehealing looked over to see why Hans was watching nearby.

"You know its creepy you standing there." She said as he smirked.

"Good, I love to creep you out." He said as Mangle tilted her head frowning.

"Look, dude, I'm dangerous okay." She warned.

"I get turned on by dangerous things." He simply said as Mangle blushed trying not to kill him.

"So why you half robotic?" Hans asked her which subsided her anger.

"Born this way, I was a lab creation until I found dad." She told him as he tilted his own head and sat down near her.

"You was a lab experiment?" He asked.

"Yea. I was. My mom was an arctic fox. They used semen of my dad to mix with an experiment to make me." Mangle said as Hans listened to the depth of what she would then say next.

"I was made in a lab, by a rogue group of scientists in Alaska." Mangle said and started more on what her life was.

Only for Hans to hear other than her sisters knowing the truth and when she got done.

"And then I found dad, and it was my journey from escaping to finding my family." She said to Hans as he nodded.

"So that's why you're so crazy hehe." he said laughing as Mangle just grinned.

"Guess so." She said.

"Well, I don't see you as a monster." Hans said which surprised Mangle.

"Really?" Mangle said leaning toward him tilting her head with a grin.

Both of them looking at one another as Hans stood up.

"Well, I guess the ship gotta fly- want help piloting?" He asked and helped her to stand up.

"Yeah, sure! I could use a slave." She said winking at him as Hans just laughed.

"Cool!" he said walking behind her. Both walking out of the medbay together laughing started Qrow a bit and he frowned and rose his eyebrows.

"I'll be damned." Qrow said as Serenity turned her head in shock.

"She's got a boyfriend?" Serenity asked.

"Oh god, she has a boyfriend." Qrow said drinking his entire whiskey bottle down and put the empty glass down as Serenity was speechless still and confused.

Both of them was confused.

The ship soared in the sky with Mangle piloting and Hans next to her as a co-pilot. Mangle then spun the ship in a roll as everyone held on.

"Damn it Mangle! Auxillary gravity!" Qrow shouted.

"Sorry!" Mangle said typing the buttons in to get gravity inside the vessel.

"Damn it!" Qrow said glaring mad as he walked passed some people and sat near Mangle.

"Okay look you two, I don't know what happened but get your heads together." He said as Hans just gave a thumbs up with a laugh as Mangle gave him the middle finger smirking.

"I mean it Mangles!" Qrow said and stood up walking backward.

"Mamamamamememe." Mangle said as Qrow tightened his fist and walked off.

Behind them however in stealth was the Cerberus Shuttle that Candle was flying. As she flew she looked at her sisters.

"I hate their pilot, trying to keep up seems difficult." She said as Nanana rose her eyebrow.

"Looks like an idiot is flying it." She said as Umi-Taka then spoke up grabbing ahold of her sword hilt.

"When are we going to kill them I'm bored!" She said as Candle glared staring at the sky in front of her.

"We will butcher and torture them before we kill them. We kill Serenity first then torture the rest." She said as Okami looked over to Candle.

"And what of Kylo?" She asked. Soon the shuttle grew colder as Candle spoke.

"Kill him for failure." She said to them as they looked at her with a nod.

"Good riddance." Carbon said smirking and using a few hand jutsu symbols to gather some power into her body.

"What if he's able to out do us?" Okami asked.

"He can't and he won't." Candle said simply.

"Do not worry about it, he isn't as strong as me or any of us." She said to them.

"As strong as any of us is the right word for it." Nanana said.

The girls kept quiet but looked at each other as Candle drove but sensing they were tense after loosing there own feeling a bit scared but knowing the fear would drive their dark power further and enough to defeat Serenity and the others.

Candle was for sure of it, her orange eyes glowing with power and rage thinking of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Mangle flew the ship toward the destination and hovered it over near the edge of the forest.

"Okay." She said as Hans looked back noticing Qrow walking back in and looked out the window for a moment before running back.

"Mangle land, we are going to give my sister a surprise!" He shouted as Mangle began to hover the ship and its landing gear to settle on a plain field of tall grass.

Qrow looking at those he has chosen to come with this mission.

"This is it everyone, last mission and we all go home." He said and nodded to Serenity who nodded back at him and walked passed him to the elevator to the bottom floor, the shuttle bay.

Once there everyone was locked and loaded ready to go. Jacob is the first to leap down onto the ground followed by Kaiden as their rifles was rose up scoping the area and giving a wave for everyone else to jump down off the ship's hanger bay door now that it was lowered. "

Think your sister is that tough?" Asked Jacob to Qrow who jumped beside him.

"You will see..." Qrow warned.

Mangle on the coms shouted into it to Qrow.

"Reading reading! Krrr! Answer!" She said as Qrow got startled and answered it annoyed.

"Don't do that." He said as Mangle just laughed.

"Okay look, keep Hans safe okay?" She asked as Hans grabbed the comlink.

"I'll be safe babe!" He said as Qrow took it back from him.

"See anything on radar Mangle?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I do. A pocket of red dots to the east." She said.

Qrow looking at his datapad at the same scan.

"Okay, we are heading there that has to be it." He said and turned off the comlink looking at Hans.

"Lead the way." He said as Hans smirked pulling out two long curved daggers.

"Heh, with pleasure." He said and walked toward the direction they were going, toward the east.

"Dude let me touch it!" Lopunny argued with her sister Mienshao who was looking at some ore out of the ground, an Iron ore observing it and both fighting over who would have it.

"Mine!" Mienshao said as Mismagius floated taking it from them in one hand and smirked at them both floating up to the trees.

"So why are those girls so strong?" Jacob asked about the girls to Qrow who as they walked turned to look at him.

"It's a long story but it has to do with our families blood. Black Blood." Qrow said as Jacob blinked tilting his head.

"Care to explain?" he asked.

"Sure." Qrow stated and began to explain as Taliyo also walked in listening walking beside Jacob.

"Both of those girls aren't the only strong ones. Our entire family is strong with Black Blood. Our family's curse." He said.

"Curse?" Taliyo asked confused.

"How's that a curse?" As it was said Qrow gave a nod.

"I shall explain, meaning none of us can die unless killed. We will remain youthful looking until someone kills us then we die. It's the curse of living and being powerful as it has its draw backs. None of them can eat normal food or drink anything normal. Somethings but not a lot as it takes away taste on the tongue except for raw meat." He said to them.

"Raw meat?" Taliyo asked.

"Yes and be glad they aren't hungry right now. It's the shame for them all. Something happened in our history to make us like this into these things this Black Blooded creatures." Qrow said as he sighed.

"Something very long ago to our family as we are a long generation." He said as Jacob added in.

"The Illusive Man I bet wants that type of power, no wonder he took her blood. Right?" He asked as Qrow shrugged.

"Maybe but he won't get nothing but death. Anyone who puts our blood in them will die."

"Die?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, our blood is very strong and with that, it can kill. and trust me, you don't want to die by our blood inside you because it will first torture you and kill you. Slowly and painfully. It would be a pain also to go to the hospital to get it drained out as it seeps into the cells of your body and such." He said.

"I see, so how come they are so strong when they are puny girls. Skinny and all." Jacob said as Qrow chuckled.

"Black Blood doesn't show its strength only in the veins of the muscle tissue. It makes us twice as strong as a normal human. Say lifting a large rock in one hand is hard? To them, its lifting a pebble with one hand." He said to them.

"So they could lift a school bus in one hand?" Taliyo asked.

"No, no but you know what I mean just twice as strong and twice as fast. The girls are a little different, they have agility on their side because of there small stature, they are fast when in the open and pack hunt to kill prey.

They fight together as Dray taught them to." He said.

"So what if its a one versus one scenario?" Taliyo asked.

"I'd hate to be the other guy." Qrow said smirking.

"So do they drink water?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. Few things they can drink, milkshakes and Coffee are the others and that's it." He said.

"Coffee?" Jacob said laughing.

"Coffee huh? So that why they are so hyper?" He said laughing as Taliyo smirked.

"No, they can just taste it is all. They hate Coffee." He said as that shut Jacob up with laughing only to make him even more confused.

"So they are cannibals?" Taliyo asked.

"Sort of but they don't mean to be at times. It's black blood." he said.

"What about you?" Taliyo asked.

"I learned to suppress it through life, something the girls will learn to do later when they are older or such." He said.

"Medusa Gorgon ever eat anyone?" Jacob dared asked.

"No, again our family learns to suppress it through life, the girls are just new generation they will learn." Qrow added in until stopping and putting a hand up and listening to a nearby metal being clicked together in the distance and a few other noises mixed with it.

"We are nearing my sisters base." Qrow said.

"One last thing. Are you guys in pain?" Jacob asked.

Taliyo remained silent looking at Qrow awaiting the answer as well.

"Yes... We never talk it or show it but think of it like a cancer. This curse makes us want to kill out of anger and rage, yet I guess through the lineage we aren't as effected as our ancestors. Yet only one of our ancestors truly is a monster and wanted to be from what I know... her name was Echid-" Qrow began to say until Taliyo held his hand up.

"We are getting close, how about you tell us this later." Taliyo suggested.

They traveled a little further until resting up on a ridge of a hill and overlooking a nearby small settlement. Qrow with binoculars finding out it was his Sisters base of operations as they were making bombs outside, the same ones they seen in the town.

"Damn it." Qrow said handing the binoculars to Serenity who looked.

"They sure are making a lot, enough for a city size scale." She said frowning.

"Is your sister a terrorist?" She asked.

"She's something alright." Qrow said sighing and taking a swig of whiskey.

"Let me kill her uncle." Serenity said as Qrow patted her head. "No, I will handle her alone."

Serenity blinked looking at her Uncle.

"You're going to kill her, your own twin sister?" She asked.

"Yes kid I am, no one else can do it but me anyway. I know her more than any of you." he said picking up his broadsword as Serenity sighed frowning.

"I don't want you to do this alone." She said as Qrow looked at her.

"Kill the others in the village but let me handle my sister." He said to her.

"Why not capture her?" Serenity asked.

"Because she won't let me capture her, she would rather fight than be caged and I know this for a fact." Qrow told her.

They both walked up to the group and he looked at Taliyo.

"You got a stealth field belt right?" He asked as Taliyo nodded and turned it on as he was cloaked in front of them.

"Go to the camp for me and be ready to attack the tower guard, one tower at the front gate get rid of him and it should be easy to invade." He said as Taliyo's arm swung up while cloaked and saluted him and then truly did vanish as they couldn't see his outline anymore.

"Creepy." Jacob said as Kaiden smirked.

"I think its impressive." Kaiden suggested and thought.

"Yea, stealth kill... nice." Kaiden said to himself as Serenity blinked turning to her Uncle to what else he was saying.

"Now everyone, we move out and hide behind the large rocks scattered before hitting the base." He said and noticed a nearby storm cell coming from the south.

"This ought to help us with the sweat." He said as Serenity sighed noticing the storm coming.

Taliyo wandered into the edge of the village toward the only tower. Above were two men with long blaster rifles. Both wearing animal skin clothing of grizzly bears and both talking about sports. Taliyo finding an advantage got his weapons ready and slowly lurked up the ladder step by step. Once he got up to them and still in stealth he knew once he made the attack he'd have to take the other out next immediately.

He only had one vibro knife and held it tightly thinking. He then noticed one man walking over to look out to the south and the other to the north. Taliyo took his time and waited for the right moment as one neared the ladder. Taliyo grabbed his leg and threw him down off the tower down into a few spikes below the tower ending his life, Taliyo quickly jumped up the ladder and stabbed his knife into the last man who was staring at the north and killed him quietly. Taliyo then got on his comlink and spoke into it.

"You have five minutes before a patrol comes and see's the body below the tower." He said and picked up one of the rifles and waited standing like a guard on the top putting on the bear fur over him but kept his hood over his head.

Qrow on the intercom spoke back.

"We are coming now." He looked at everyone around.

"Everyone, we are going to be facing dangerous terrorists under my sister's control. We must band together and fight together. I will sneak around while you guys take the front gates. Taliyo will attack after awhile at the enemy so they are distracted by you guys first. Be ready and be ready to die." Qrow warned them as one alliance soldier gulped.

"We can do this everyone! For Canada!" Kaiden shouted and soon everyone else raised their guns and whispered.

"Hoorah!" Soon everyone got down the hill and ventured behind the rocks and waited for Taliyo's signal.

Soon they saw in the watchtower a white rag raise up and wave giving them the signal to attack. One Alliance soldier got into position and launched a grenade at the front of the fortress wood log gates.

The grenade hit and soon exploded wrecking the front gates down and running out was the terrorists of Raven.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo still imprisoned sense the nearby dark presence coming and knew who it was. He struggled to get free of the phase cage trying to bash on it with his shoulder only as the heat burned him slightly.

"Damn it!" he yelled and then he saw a gas pouring into the ship.

Mangle in the cockpit unaffected by the gas wasn't harmed. Soldiers fell left and right over gasping for air as Carbon Monoxide poured into the ship from the vents.

Then walking inside was one of the evil daughters of Drayconivous, Carbon Monoxide Gorgon. She donned an Akatsuki robe she took from the past, it had a modified hood on it as she stopped and looked down the hall at Kylo who was holding his breath. She undid her power around him and he could breathe freely as she approached with a grin on her face.

"I think I like this view nicely. The Illusive man will be thrilled to know you failed yet again." She said and laughed.

"You wouldn't!" He yelled.

"Too late, we already did contact him over your failure." She said to him.

Kylo now getting angry glared at her.

"Now I will kill you for your punishment. The Illusive Man no longer needs a failure, but he did send a message to you." She said as Kylo scoffed.

"Oh, which is what!?" He asked angrily.

"He used you like a little puppet that you are. A reckless boy!" She laughed as Kylo yelled at her banging on the phase of the cage.

"Good night now." She said as her gas power returned going toward him as he held his breath again.

However, she heard footsteps behind her and looking back she noticed Mangle.

"Hm..." Mangle said looking around at the dead bodies.

Carbon took a step back and undid her gas power around Kylo and frowned.

"How come you're not dying." She asked Mangle who was confused.

"How come your on this ship, bitch." Mangle said which Carbon growled.

"What the hell why aren't you dying by my Monoxide poison!" She asked again louder.

"Oh, well because I got oxygen tanks in my lungs and a little thingy of robotics that actually purifies any toxins going into my nose or mouth, like little cybernetics inside my nose- wanna see?" She asked trying to show her the inside of her nose.

Carbon then shoved her and pulled out a kunai knife.

"This isn't possible. No ones have ever been able to foil my poison." She said as Mangle blinked.

"I don't like to be touched..." Mangle warned as Carbon threw a kunai right at Mangle but Mangle caught it with her bare hand as she bled a little.

"Oh bitch. You just pissed me off." Mangle said reaching around pulling out a pulse grenade and throwing it right at Carbon who jumped away from it.

Carbon landed a few meters away and smirked at Mangle pulling her arms out of her robe and gas poured from her robe right at Mangle to completely cover her body.

"You can't dare to escape this with your cybernetics!" She roared at her laughing. However, she heard a static sound behind her noticing the grenade that Mangle threw detonated near the Cage controls and destroyed the control console.

Then Kylo was right behind her and force pushed her and the gas away from Mangle knocking Carbon over to the side into some barrels of fuel.

"What the!" She shouted.

"I think I will send the Illusive man a message as well..." Kylo said and then Mangle now without gas around her was holding her Gatling cannon.

"Die, bitch!" She said firing one plasma round which shot right next to Carbon and engulfed her and her monoxide poison from the fuel she was sitting on in a blaze and explosion destroying her completely.

Her gas power faded away as her body was all over the place and burning.

"Ew." Mangle said as some of it was in her hair.

She plucked one piece off and put it in her mouth.

"Needs salt." Mangle complained and looked at Kylo aiming her Gatling cannon at him.

Kylo already using the force to force pull a soldiers gun into his hands and held the assault rifle at her.

"And then there was two." Mangle said as she never left her aim at him.

"Listen to me you little vermin! I need out of here, you help me escape and I will not fight you or any of your family again. Is that clear." He told her.

"I don't believe no shit you say, bitch." Mangle said to him as he sighed.

"Look, I was lied too. I got no reason to fight you anymore now either you let me go or shoot me, but either way, I am leaving here." He said to her which made her think for a moment before answering him.

"Let's go together." She said lowering her gun as he nodded.

"Air out this ship for any more gas could be in here, auxiliary power too." He said running over to a console as she did the same to another console.

"Okay now what?" She asked.

"We go find your family and help them. And get back my lightsaber." He said to her as Mangle nodded.

"It's with the sister that beat your sorry ass up bro." She told him as Kylo rubbed his face.

"You retrieve it for me, I'd hate to fight her again." He said to her.

"I thought you weren't scared of my sister?" Mangle asked confused.

"I'm not but I think her seeing me free will make her grow angry other than hearing me out she will fight." He said as Mangle shrugged. "True that."

Both of them ran out of the ship and looked around seeing the nearby Cerberus shuttle.

"Can you fly it?" Kylo asked.

"Damn right I can let's go." Mangle said as they both ran over to the shuttle and activated it.

"Hang on! This is going to be bumpy!" Mangle warned.

Meanwhile at the fortress gunfire was exchanged with blaster bolts and plasma bolts even old fashion bullets flying.

"Some of these guys have old guns!" Mismagius said over to Jacob who was shooting as Mismagius was using her shielding power to block some incoming shots of bullets to the group.

"Yeah, I know. Keep your heads down everyone!" Jacob yelled as he said it one soldier got shot and fell over.

"Damn!" Jacob said shooting back as Kaiden patted his shoulder running up and throwing a grenade at one of the log houses exploding it into pieces.

"Keep pressing on!" Kaiden shouted as soldiers ran forward and kept shooting at Ravens gang.


	6. Chapter 6

While the fighting continued Qrow was sneaking around and took a sigh and one last drink of whiskey and jumped over the old fencing on one side and snuck behind a few buildings and junk laying around. He noticed a pile of the bombs and put a timed bomb under them.

"This will give me time once this goes off..." He said to himself and noticed one larger building than the others with Ravens symbol on them.

He knew she was in there and knew what he had to do.

"Okay, here we go." He said to himself and approached slowly creeping along the back still. He noticed two guards in the front holding powerful guns even if older tech they would be a challenge never the less.

Qrow snuck around back and noticed six guards in the back and a stairway to a riverboat, possibly for Raven to escape in. Qrow undid his broadsword and quickly ran toward them and cut all the men down in a quick speed before they could shoot him. He heard noises as one guard came out holding a large ax and swung it down at Qrow who jumped and landed on the handle of the large ax and stabbed his broadsword into the man's head and pulling it out of his skull.

"Brain juices... great." He sighed having to clean his weapon later and he walked inside slowly.

Inside he looked around only to see Raven with her feet up on the table holding her own sword in her hands looking at Qrow.

"I could feel you nearby and all this? A waste of my time!" She said kicking the table at him as he moved away only for her to swing her blade near his head.

He lunged away from her only for the tip of her blade to cut him across the cheek. He tilted a little and smirked.

"Nice a little nick from my sister." He said to her and swung his blade at her where she wasn't expecting it to be toward her head, she blocked it only for him to change his broadsword into a scythe right there in front of her, the blade then cutting her own cheek.

Both of them leaped away from each other and stood there looking at one another.

"It's going to be a shame, Me being the only elder of the Family." he said to her as she just shrugged.

"This family was doomed when created and you know this." She said to him.

"Doomed? Yeah but we can change Raven, you just didn't like change. You liked what Mom and our aunts did, you hated how we killed them and took a grudge against us." He told her.

"Do not compare me to our mother! I hated her guts!" She yelled toward Qrow showing her anger.

"Yet you are following in her and her sister's path to cause chaos why?" He said to her asking his question.

"I am doing this to prove to this world that no one is greater than another, this alliance of free systems is trying to control everyone! The government! Everyone is blind, we need tyranny to control a world, not a bunch of knows it all politicians!" She said as Qrow just shook his head.

"Then that's controlling the people, we give people freedom." he said to her.

"Freedom is a weakness!" She said as both of them stared at each other.

"Raven, Freedom isn't weakness. I think you just want to be free from the past and what we all did in the past." he told her which shocked her a little making her nearly turn to walk away but she didn't she instead slammed her foot on the floor.

"What we did was survive! The weak are meat, the strong will feast!" She screamed at him and ran at her brother with her weapon aimed at him.

Qrow moved to the side and swung his blade toward her but she blocked it before he could make a successful blow. She grunted and pushed his weapon down only to try to punch him in the face with her other hand. The punch landed on Qrows cheekbone making a short coughing sound from him and he swung his weapon again at her as both of them dueled fighting one another. Outside Ravens gang kept a strong defense toward the Alliance.

"We need more firepower!" Jacob shouted over to Taliyo who was in the guard tower still shooting at any bad guy he saw.

"No grenades up here sorry! We are out!" He shouted down to him as he was then shot in the shoulder.

"Taliyo!" Vulpix shouted as he yelled down at them. "I'm fine! Keep attacking!" he said to them.

Raven kicked Qrow away and ran outside the back and over her dead guards. She turned around throwing a grenade into the building as Qrow seen it roll in he ran under a table and it exploded causing the building to collapse and set on fire. Raven ran collecting one of the bombs and took off toward the river nearby.

Qrow soon following caught up to her and shoved her down making her roll down the path. The bomb freed from her hands Qrow took it quickly and activated it throwing it at the boat nearby and ducked.

"No!" Raven screamed as the bomb set off tearing the boat apart and the water to spray everywhere. Raven swung her blade at Qrow who rolled away from it and caught her leg to try to yank her off her feet. Raven falling over kicked Qrow in the face and rolled to get on top of him and tried to slam her blade into his chest where he grabbed her blade with his bare hands grunting trying to stop her. Blood trickled down his hand as he gripped it as it cut into him.

"No..." He said to himself as Raven tried to push it into him glaring at him.

"I hate you!" She shouted.

"I loved you!" Qrow yelled back.

Raven in surprise tilted her head and loosened a little.

"Yes, Raven damn it your my sister! I hate what you are doing, its why I want to put you in prison than kill you!" Qrow said to her.

"I am trying to make this world better!" Raven shouted.

"By controlling the people like a dictator? That isn't the way!" He said to her as she thought about it. Soon she pulled up away from him and threw her weapon away.

"... damn it Qrow!" She said to him crying as Qrow sat up and hugged her.

"Tell your men to stop." He said. Raven looked at him and sighed.

"Help me up." She said as he did just that, she then took her cloth out of her pocket and wrapped his bleeding hands for him

"There." She said to him with a smirk and him smirking back laughing.

Then both of them heard a sharp ping sound and Raven started to drool blood from her mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Raven leaned against her brother with blood seeping from her mouth as she had Nanana's claws into her back and out the front of her stomach slightly scratching Qrows stomach. Nanana grinned looking over Raven's shoulder and in shock Qrow didn't know what to do.

"Funny how life works." She said throwing Raven onto Qrow and leaping over them both running toward the village with Candle following stepping over Qrow and Raven smirking.

"Kill everyone." Candle said to them.

Okami walked beside her as Umi-Taka leaped further from all of them running into the village laughing slicing down two guards coming out the back to see what Raven was doing. Umi-Taka ran inside the destroyed building and hid under a window to see the war going on with Nanana smirking.

"Let's end this!" She shouted and both ran outside.

Far off a mile up on a hill was Matagi with her unusual long barrel claymore sword with a sniper rifle scope on it. She aimed it and fired it sending a huge artillery shell that exploded between the Alliance and Ravens gang sending a shockwave out toward them.

"Let us burn them to ash..." Candle said appearing with her arms out and fire appearing in her palms of her hands.

Serenity noticing Candle and her sisters and Alliance in shock to the shockwave sent at them from far away.

"Retreat!" Serenity shouted. Serenity then stood in front of Candles way and activated her lightsaber.

"You took my dads life!" She yelled running at her as Candle just sighed using a flame power to scorch at Serenity making Serenity fly off her feet and into a building nearby.

Nanana sprinted out and clawed at Espeon who didn't get ready for the incoming fight coming toward her getting scrapped across her arms trying to defend herself. Umbreon kicking Nanana away from her twin growled at her.

"Espeon! Duo chop!" She yelled which confused Nanana who stood ready to fight them both as Espeon stood up and nodded wiping her blood away and running right at Nanana and leaping over her head where Umbreon ran and rolled down below Nanana's feet trying to grab her legs.

Nanana, however, kicked Umbreon square in the face to knock her back.

Umbreon rolled a little ways as Espeon came back to punch Nanana in the back of the head. Nanana quickly standing firm was shot twice in the chest by Kaiden. "Hm?" Kaiden thought to himself as Nanana was still standing, Nanana grinned showing her two sets of teeth. Kaiden shot one more time this time right into Nanana's right eye making the synthetic skin on her melt and revealing a robotic skull.

"I'm a creation..." She said grinning and started to walk toward him using her hands to grab both Umbreon and Espeons heads and throwing them behind her and marched toward Kaiden who kept shooting at her.

Her body denting away the bullets smirking at him and grabbed his gun yanking it out of his hands.

"You never saw anyone like me!" She shouted at him.

"I was an experiment! All my mom did to me was make me a tool!" She screamed trying to claw at his armor toward his chest.

"I wanted to be normal!" She shouted at him.

Kaiden struggling to get her off.

"I understand." Espeon said as Nanana stopped and looked back.

Espeon approached slowly at Nanana.

"My mom, abused me... made me have a brain problem. I'm naive in some ways... but a lot of ways I'm kind and I want to see the happiness in this life." She said which made Nanana stare at her but soon relax.

"My mother experimented on me to the point I was in pain." She said gritting her teeth.

"Maybe we can give you a better life?" Espeon asked holding her hand out toward her.

Nanana feeling a little hopeful held her hand out until she noticed Candle coming.

"There are things I fear more... Kill... me..." Nanana said and ran at Espeon who was in confusion but not for Umbreon who was watching Candle approaching.

Umbreon shouted at Espeon. "Two Duo cross chop!" She yelled which surprised Espeon who was saddened but nodded.

"See you in the afterlife." Espeon said to her and Nanana for the first time had a tear come out as she ran toward Espeon.

Both Espeon and Umbreon spun in mid-air and swung their arms using the psychic power for Espeon and dark power for Umbreon like blades out of there arms spiritually and cut from each shoulder down to her hips at Nanana, cutting her into pieces as bolts and screws and blood and wires wrenched out of her.

"T-thank you..." Nanana whispered and pieces fell over the place.

Candle walking up held her hand out and fired a fire ball at Umbreon and Espeon knocking both of them out of the village and on fire.

Luckily they landed in the river and noticed Qrow who was in shock still.

"Uncle!" Umbreon and Espeon said running up to him helping him up.

"We got to go uncle!" Umbreon said noticing Qrow wasn't even paying attention and noticed Raven nearby.

"Uncle!" Umbreon yelled and slapped Qrow across the face hard.

"What what!?" Qrow asked in shock blinking and coming back to realization.

"We got to retreat, enemies are here." She said as Qrow listened to the gunfire.

"Right." Qrow said and let out a sharp loud whistle that the girls heard.

"We got to go- oh no! Another Cerberus shuttle!" Qrow said noticing the Cerberus shuttle, however it flew nearby landing.

"Get in!" Mangle shouted toward the remaining Alliance soldiers which were only five left and Kaiden running in with them.

"We need to make two trips!" Mangle shouted as Kylo exited the shuttle staring down Candle.

"I'll hold her off." He said as Candle glared at him.

"Traitor." She said.

Mangle took the shuttle up and flew it back toward the Normandy with some of her sisters and Qrow in it with some alliance soldiers leaving a few at the village. Kylo used the force to feel his lightsaber hilt and Serenity laying there. He then used the force to bring it into his hand as it burst off her belt and through the wooden house and into his hand as he activated it looking at Candle. Candle herself using her fire spell to create a lava sword in her hand as it dripped of molten lava.

"Time to end this..." She hissed. Umi-Taka running passed her leaped away and sliced down two Alliance soldiers who aimed their rifles at Candle and looked back at Candle.

"Now fight! I will go find their spaceship!" She yelled. Kylo then thought and soon seen Serenity coming out as they were the only two there.

Taliyo climbing down to help Serenity up.

"We need to go." he said as Serenity looked at Kylo and then Okami appeared behind Serenity and Taliyo with her elemental power ready looking at the two of them.

"You're not going nowhere." She said.


	8. Chapter 8

Matagi shot another bolt exploding nearby Kylo who flew in the air and landed on his feet. Umi-Taka behind him swinging her large carving knife sword, Kubikiribōchō. Kylo blocked it but skidded feeling the heavyweight from the sword against his lightsaber blade. Candle swung her lava sword at him from behind as he curved and used his vented crossguard to block it. He began to struggle and then pushed both of them away and used the force to send a force blast toward Candle knocking her away but she suddenly grew dark spiritual wings to glide her away and they disappeared where she was now on her feet looking at him.

"You will make a fine trophy!" She laughed as Kylo glared at her and looked at Serenity and Taliyo.

Near them was Okami who had her elemental power around her ready with green and red spiraling orbs that were fire and earth powers she summoned for herself.

"Give up..." Serenity said to Okami who replied with a smile.

"The Illusive Man wants you, I will be sure we give you to him piece by piece as Candle said." She said to her.

"The Illusive Man is using you!" Serenity shouted at her and Okami tilted her head with a smile.

"Humans need to be destroyed for what they did." She said.

"And what did they do?" Serenity asked.

"Take lives from my own species. And he promised I get to take all life from humans. End them for good." She said as Serenity shook her head deactivating her lightsaber in front of Okami.

"But you are half of us, half of our species. Can't you see that? Listen I don't understand, but what I do understand is genocide to answer genocide really the right thing to do? Think about it." Serenity told her as Okami frowned and was in deep thought until Candle spoke up.

"Kill her!" She yelled as Okami shook her head.

"What if she's right." She told Candle which surprised her and Umi-Taka.

"Don't listen to that fucking snake!" She said to Okami who stared at Candle.

"I have a mind you know and I wonder the same thing now, what if we are-" Okami started until Taliyo let out a sonic boom from his wristwatch he had sending Okami hurling away.

"Conversation anyway was getting us nowhere." Taliyo said which Candle smirked.

"I like how you think." She said holding her hand out to them firing a flame like rope to wrap around Taliyo until it was cut in half by Serenity and then Kylo ran at Candle swinging his lightsaber at her where she blocked it with her lava blade.

Then Serenity and Taliyo ran at her. Serenity with her lightsaber and Taliyo with his vibroblade all slicing at her where Candle moved as best as she could away from the strikes.

"You killed our father!" Serenity growled.

"The Illusive Man was more of a father to me..." Candle hissed.

Serenity heard footsteps running toward them and turned around and quickly blocked Umi-taka's attack but skidded back.

"Grr!" Serenity growled trying to stand against the weight of that large blade as Umi-Taka just laughed.

"Hahaha, whats the matter!?" She said to Serenity as Candle attacked at Kylo and Taliyo.

Okami returned and send an air like element at Taliyo to bring him to her and then using a rock element to fire rockets at him like bullets hitting against his gut to knock him over.

"Damn it!" Taliyo yelled and stood up quickly to grab onto Okami's neck and she herself turning into water using her water element to escape his grasp and then reform solid in front of him a few meters away.

Neoplitan coming out from under the well hiding looking at everyone fighting slowly and sneakingly vanished using her teleportation power twirling her umbrella and vanished not to get into the conflict.

"Creepy." Taliyo said as he held his vibroblade ready for anything then hearing a few shots from an assault rifle and there was Jacob.

"Hurry! The shuttle is coming back!" He yelled as Candle got hit by one of the plasma bullets hitting through her arm.

Candle growing in anger fueled her power and pushed Kylo away and send a huge fire like power at him. Engulfing him for awhile until he flew out of it and took his cape off looking at her.

"You won't win." Kylo told her as his cape burned to a crisp from her power.

"Watch as I destroy all of you!" Candle shouted and rose her arms up creating an inferno around everything in the village.

"Wait for Candle what about us?" Umi-Taka asked as Candle ignored it. Umi-Taka then ran and tried to stop Candle.

"Wait no! Save that power for later!" She yelled as Serenity swung her blade into Umi-Taka's back making her fall over but not die from the flesh wound.

Serenity swung it toward Candle who received the attack as it scarred her across the face.

"Agh!" Candle yelled gripping her own face as blood trickled down onto the floor.

Okami looking at Jacob and Taliyo then turned her attention to Candle and held her right hand up sending a gust of air at Taliyo and Jacob blowing them both away.

"Oh no." Okami said running toward Candle. Kylo held his blade up between both Candle and Okami.

"Lower it!" Okami demanded as Kylo suddenly did as looked away for a minute sensing the shuttle coming and looking to Serenity.

"We need to go." He told her as Serenity shook her head.

"We can finish this!" Serenity growled looking at the three of them in anger.

"For my father!" She yelled as Candle held her hand toward Serenity in fear. Okami looking between the two of them stood up and gripped Candles shoulder.

"Listen, maybe we can talk about this." Okami said to Serenity who was in rage ready to kill who killed her dad.

"Serenity." Kylo told her again.

Then the Holocom beeped and Umi-Taka answered it rolling onto her knee's as her back was still bleeding.

"What?" She asked. She listened and put it on speaker and a hologram of the Illusive Man was seen.

"The goal is now achieved by ladies. I see you three are in near defeat, and Kylo you are branded a Traitor for fighting them and a failure. Yet do not feel bad any of you. You helped me to achieve what I need to be achieved and for that I thank you. Matagi will carry on where you all could not. Matagi, send them my gift and get on your shuttle and fly home." He said as the holocom disabled in Umi-Taka's hands.

"What is he talking about?" Serenity asked and soon as she asked a sound in the distance was heard and a powerful artillery shell blew right near them exploding in a huge radius and then another and another rapidly bombarding them with shells.

"Matagi! That bitch!" Umi-Taka shouted. Then one artillery blast shot between them and Serenity knocking each away from one another and Serenity seeing Okami and Umi-Taka helping Candle out of the area.


	9. Chapter 9

The shuttle flew in as the bombardment ended.

Matagi reloaded and walked toward the Cerberus shuttle and looked back for a moment before continuing walking in and the shuttle flew into space. The village was burning what was left of it.

Serenity laying nearby slowly got up and checked Jacob and Taliyo who were alright but Jacob badly injured. Serenity seen there own shuttle flying in and landing as two alliance soldiers ran out to help Jacob. Serenity noticed Kylo under some rubble as Taliyo looked at her with a nod.

"Bring him." He said as she helped Kylo out of the debris and the two alliance soldiers run picking him up dragging him into the shuttle and soon the shuttle lifted up and left toward the Normandy.

"What just happened?" Jacob asked in pain. "We were all dupped by the Illusive Man." Serenity said.

Soon they were in the Normandy med bay and two doctors were checking on Jacob.

"He will make a full recovery." One said to Qrow who nodded and looked over to Serenity and sighed.

"The Alliance is right now mad at us." He told her as Serenity frowned.

"Over what?" She asked.

"Something about how we let our family get this deep and far like with Raven, Fern and Turn." He said as Serenity shook her head.

"What else?" She asked.

"The lives of those Alliance soldiers for the last part really shook up the Alliance Headquarters and now they want us grounded until further notice." He said as Serenity blinked.

"Are we going to be placed under arrest?" She asked.

"House arrest and dorm arrest. You girls will be having dorms at the Alliance Headquarters it seems. Our house will be detained." He said.

"What about my pets!?" Serenity asked in shock.

"They will be taken good care of, I made sure of that but we are all in trouble with this it seems." He said.

"How is that fair!?" Serenity asked mad.

"I don't know but I can't fight the System Serenity and neither can you." He told her which made Serenity sit down and sigh.

Kylo entered the room and looked at Qrow as both of them stared at each other and Qrow grinned.

"Hey, traitor." He said as Kylo shook his head.

"I wonder if the Alliance will arrest me or not." He said.

"Oh they will, but probably will try to learn about the Illusive Man from you." he said to him. "

I will tell them whatever they want to know as long as I have my freedom." He said to Qrow and sat down as the doctor checked on him next.

"Who let you out anyway?" he asked.

"I did!" Mangle said as she and Hans walked in.

"Hans where the hell did you go?" Serenity asked.

"Ran away, not good fighting a bunch of enemies but one in stealth... heh sorry." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's perfectly fine." Mangle said snuggling up to him which Serenity and Qrow both blinked.

"I thought you hated him!?" Serenity said. "I do but I also love a guy who I hate so." Mangle said shrugging as Hans smirked. "It's a love-hate relationship."

The Normandy docked alongside the Alliance headquarters at one of the docking rings. Outside were guards and a detaining crew for Kylo. First, to exit the ship was Qrow escorting Kylo out of the ship and into Alliance hands.

"I will be with you shortly." Qrow said as Kylo took a breath nodding and walking off with the Alliance detaining crew.

Then the officials came and one woman slapped Qrow across the face.

"Alliance Lives are all gone because of you!" She shouted mad.

"One of them my nephew!" She screamed and began to cry as her husband patted her.

"He died serving the Alliance." Qrow said rubbing his face.

"Yet you had lost so many and to grab your sister. It proves you cannot lead one bit!" One Alliance Official said in anger.

"Hey, I-" Then a crowd of reporters came all asking Qrow questions as the Alliance soldiers had to back the reporters away.

The Officials then guided Qrow to where they needed him as more Alliance soldiers walked into the ship to escort the daughters of Drayconivous to there secure dorms.

"I Hate being caged..." Serenity sighed.

Later that day they stood in front of a jury and three of the Alliance judges.

"We are condemning you." One judge said as the Jury remained silent.

"We want your nieces under secure dorms during this trial of investigation to see how tragic this all was up in Canada." The Second judge said to Qrow who was representing his family.

"What about me and the others?" He asked.

"They are to be under house arrest until further notice when this investigation ends." The first judge said.

"Ugh great..." Qrow complained which made the second judge snarl.

"Don't use that attitude in this court, Mr. Gorgon." He said with a warning.

Qrow walked out of the court looking at Serenity and his nieces giving them a hug.

"Girls... six months is our wait time." He said.

"Oh god are you serious!?" Mismagius shouted.

"Bull shit." Lopunny said sitting down crossing her arms.

"Girls it's going to be fine, once they investigate what happened we will be back together and free. Okay? Relax." He said.

"Yet I think they are doing this for there own agenda after all. They see us as dangerous." Lopunny said.

"Maybe so but we shouldn't give them anymore of a reason to fear us so please be on your best behaviors- Mangle." Qrow said plainly looking toward Mangle who sighed.

"Oh fuck come on dude! I'm not that bad- okay I am but still." Mangle said and Serenity looked at James Vega walking up and saluting her.

"I'm here to take you girls to your dorms and check up on all of you if you need anything, and uh hello again." He said as one of the Alliance officials spoke up beside him.

"Do not salute them." He warned James who gave him a glare and back to the girls.

"I'll show you all to your dorms." He said as they followed him.

"Seven hundred dorm rooms... this is going to be an exhausting day." He said to himself.

Qrow looking at them go looked to Maychiro who walked up to him with a worried look.

"I'm sorry about Raven." She said as Qrow gave her a hug.

"She died finally realizing her wrongs at least." He said as one Alliance Officer approached Qrow.

"Your house arrest is to begin now. I am to escort you." He said as Maychiro gave Qrow a kiss.

"Keep fighting the good fight, six months won't be that bad." She said to him.

"Psh... It's going to be a pain in the ass." He said to her and was escorted away. Maychiro stood there thinking over some things and sighed.

"Be safe." She said.


	10. Chapter 10

Mangle entered her dorm by Security and looked at Hans as he looked back at her.

"I will wait for you, babe!" He shouted waving as the Security escorted him away.

"Masturbate thinking about me or else!" Mangle shouted at him.

The Security around was shocked even some of her sisters.

"Ew." Vulpix stated.

Jacob shook Serenity's hand.

"An honor to serve." He said as he was then escorted away with Taliyo waving at all of them.

"So we are stuck in rooms huh?" Serenity asked a Security guard who looked at her.

"Temporarily you will stay in your dorms and if you need fresh air we will escort you out. You may also talk to your sisters whenever you can but you cannot leave this facility." He told her.

"Sounds super boring to me." Serenity said with a sigh and walked into her dorm.

There was a buzzing noise in the dorm and she typed on the console seeing who it was.

"James?" She asked.

"Yeah I am checking up on all of you, you packed in yet?" He asked.

"Not yet but-" She started as the door opened up.

"I'll help you unpack, got nothing to do anyway." He said.

"So how did you get here into this job role?" Serenity asked him.

"Well actually I am on leave myself but they wanted me to check up on all you since I know you girls." He said taking her clothing out, putting it on the bed and accidentally touching her bra.

"Woops." He said embarrassed.

"Let me touch my stuff!" Serenity yelled.

"Okay! Fine!" James shouted back sighing.

"This is all new to me so." He said as Serenity sighed sitting down.

"I'm upset how they are treating us like we are criminals." She said.

"Hey it's not like that at all, they just are scared of your family right now and after those soldiers died on that mission and only five alliance soldiers made it out? It says something went wrong." He said.

"Yeah, Raven's gang hand old type of guns, bullets. We weren't expecting that with our shielding capabilities and to top it off, Candle and my evil half-sisters came and attacked. Killed Raven and tried to kill all of us." Serenity said as James nodded.

"I understand that, but you girls got to focus on other people besides yourselves don't forget." He told her as she looked at him.

"We try." She said nodding her head.

"We will." She then said as James nodded.

"So uh, you going to put the clothes away and I'll put up any dishes or anything?" he asked.

"Why don't you check on Mangle." She laughed as James laughed back.

"No." He said simply.

Qrow walking into the complex with ten Alliance soldiers guarding the place took to the kitchen to find a whiskey bottle. Once he found one he popped it open and took a long swig from it. He sat down in the living room sighing now alone in an empty complex.

"I hate this shit." He said to himself and sighed and looked on his datapad over lawyers and such.

"Raven, this is where I wished you were alive now to call me an idiot." He said to himself again taking a swig from the bottle again and soon fell asleep sitting on the chair with his whiskey bottle falling out of his hands.

Meanwhile back at the Cerberus Headquarters.

"Sir." Kai Leng said.

The Illusive Man kept looking at the dying star smoking.

"Speak." He simply said.

"The ship is ready and our soldiers ready. Shall we prepare for the beginning of the operation?" Kai Leng asked.

"I would suggest you do." Ardyn said walking in.

Kai Leng turned around surprised.

"Who's this?" Kai Leng asked confused.

"Someone who has good idea's on what we should do next. His name is Ardyn. He worked with Master Cyclonis and survived the ordeal." The Illusive Man said.

"Prepare your men, complete your experiments and begin the operation once everything is checked off. Do not back out now." Ardyn said with a grin on his face.

"Kai Leng, let General Hux know." The Illusive Man said.

"Right away sir." Kai Leng said walking off.

"What a beautiful dying star, just a shame one day it's light will vanish. Best move the station when that happens yes?" Ardyn said smirking and walked off leaving the Illusive Man to watch it.


	11. Chapter 11

Three months later, Serenity was watching outside sipping on some water looking at a few children playing out in the courtyard and smiled looking at them. Two humans and one Asari playing around and then noticed two Alliance frigates flying overhead heading up into space. Then she had a knock on the door and it opened as James Vega walked in and saluted her.

"Commander." James said to her.

"Not suppose to call me that anymore James." She said to him.

"Not suppose to salute you either but who cares." James said grinning.

"You got an audience with the Alliance committee." He told her as she blinked tilting her head.

"Really?" She asked.

"Why?" James then stretched his arms a little.

"Didn't say but it was urgent, something about not hearing back from there colonies on the outer rim." He said to her which surprised her.

"None of them?" She asked.

"None of them." James answered.

Serenity followed him out of her dorm as she noticed her sisters outside of there dorms packing stuff up.

"They also signed your sisters to leave now." He said as Serenity was confused.

"Something is scaring the Alliance." Serenity said as James shrugged.

"Serenity." Anderson said walking up and nodding to her.

"The Committee wishes to see you." Anderson told her

. "Seems that's the story." Serenity said to him.

"Do we know why they want to see me, admiral?" She asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Didn't say other than the outer rim bases are not responding, none of them. And its went silent on neutral planets." He said as Serenity thought a little.

"Cerberus?" She asked.

"We don't know." He said.

"Why do they want to ask me again?" She asked.

"Because they suspect your family or someone is behind this." He said to her which made her stop walking.

"Again they are wanting to put the blame on us." She said as Anderson and James looked at each other and back to her.

"Serenity, its not like that they are just scared." He said to her as Serenity put her arms crossed.

"Fine lead on." She said walking behind them again.

Soon they entered the room outside of the committee boardroom.

Standing out there was Qrow and Mismagius.

"They are waiting for us inside. "Qrow said giving Serenity a tight hug.

"Missed you kid." He said as she smiled hugging him.

"Come on, let us not keep them waiting." Anderson said opening the door for them as they walked in.

Inside was five leaders of the Alliance sitting at a long table in front of a large glass window. On each side were committee members and other Alliance officials. Behind them was screens on the walls of planets gone dark or silent.

"For a week we have lost contact with the outer rim and a few other systems along our galaxy." One of the leaders said to Serenity and her family.

"We were hoping you could tell us what this means." Another one asked them gulping in a bit of fear.

"Let me first say it isn't us, we don't know what this is but I assure you we will find out if you let us." Serenity said to them as one of the leaders yelled.

"No! This might be a trick for you people to escape!" He shouted as one member of the Alliance spoke up.

"Escape? I doubt its her family doing this." He argued and before a heated argument came Serenity yelled at them.

"Enough! It isn't any of our doing! But I believe it has to be the Illusive Man." She said

. "Sir we are getting a transmission from our orbital station on the moon." A female alliance officer said the other leaders.

"Patch it through." He said to her.

Gunfiree was heard and explosions on the other end of the communications.

"S.O.S." A males voice yelled.

"We need assistance!" He yelled again.

A powerful explosion was heard next until static was all that remained.

"What on earth..." One Alliance officer said as soon they all started speaking.

"Silence." One of the leaders said and she rose up looking at Serenity and her family.

"What do we do?" She asked Serenity as Qrow looked at Serenity to make the statement.

Serenity nodded at Qrow and walked up to them.

"The only thing we can, fight or we die..." She said as the committee spoke amongst themselves until alarms rang off in the city.

"Hm?" One of the Alliance Leaders looked back as they all turned to look out the window.

They saw the bombardment of laser fire from the sky rain down upon Seattle.

"Defend the city!" The Alliance Leader yelled toward all the staff in the room.

One laser beamed down on there building exploding the window and shaking them away as the room they was in crumbled slightly.

Serenity woke up after being unconscious laying in the burning room as she noticed Qrow helping Anderson up with James. James and Qrow ran over and helped up Serenity as her ears were still plugged and soon got her hearing back as the ringing ended.

"We got to go!" James yelled at her as she nodded.

"You two go, me and Serenity are going to survey the damage!" Qrow said to Anderson and James who both ran out the other way as Serenity and Qrow ran over to the destroyed window looking at one another before leaping down onto the railings outside.

They both looked up noticing Cerberus warships in the sky bombarding the city with laser fire and fighting off Alliance warships at the same time.

"This is madness..." Qrow said as Serenity kept quiet looking around in horror as the skyscrapers began to burn in the distance.

"Come on we got to get out of here and get help." Qrow said running with Serenity following.

Both of them ran down the building and skidded away from anything coming at them. Soon they were greeted by two Cerberus jetpack soldiers shooting at them airborne. Serenity used her Psychic blast on both of them knocking them together and using the force to burst their jetpacks as they both fell to there deaths below.

"This is madness indeed." Serenity said to Qrow who helped her over a destroyed piece of the building.

Another few bombardments hit the building they were on.

"Hold on kid!" Qrow shouted as debris came down toward them and they rolled nearly off the building as Serenity used her hovering ability to grab Qrow and float down to ground level.

"That was close!" Qrow shouted and both ran toward the harbor at the river nearby.

"Distress Distress anyone read us!" Qrow shouted in the intercom.

"I can't land near you, get somewhere wider!" Mangle shouted in the intercom.

Qrow and Serenity both ran as fast as they could toward the harbor and there waiting was the Normandy flying lower as Serenity and Qrow ran toward it.

"Hey wait for me!" James shouted at them all armored up.

"Come on let's do this!" Qrow said helping James in.

"Serenity- Serenity!" Qrow shouted as Serenity stood there not moving looking at the buildings on fire and then noticed one of the children laying dead nearby and walked over to him.

She gently felt his neck before lowering her head in sadness. Qrow ran up behind her and noticed the kid.

"Serenity..." Qrow said and gave her a hug as she cried on his shoulder.

"Why is this happening." She asked.

"We got no time to do this here, we need to get going." He said.

"Wait..." Serenity said sniffling.

"We need help you said. I know one person who could help us here. Wait here!" Serenity said running into the debris.

"Wait for Serenity!" Qrow shouted.

Serenity ran back into the Alliance building as everyone else was running out.

"Tomoko your still here!?" Serenity asked.

"I'm helping people get out." Tomoko said to her.

"We got to go, come on go to the Normandy is near the river!" Serenity said and looked at Tomoko.

"Wait! I need your help." She said.

Soon both girls entered the prison section and without any guards there the prisoners was screaming for help as the building was burning near them.

"Where is your private cells!" Serenity shouted.

"Below us." They yelled.

Tomoko then typed on the console and freed the prisoners as they all ran out.

"Thank you misses thank you!" They shouted running out with the crowd.

Serenity and Tomoko both went down to the lower level and the only one in a cell was Kylo looking at them.

"You two?" He asked.

"Yes us two, come on you are coming with us." Serenity said typing on the console freeing him.

"Wheres your equipment." She asked as he walked over to the nearby locker using the force to break the door open and grabbing his stuff.

"Thank you." he told Serenity looking down at her as she smiled at him nodding.

"Come on." She said as they ran out together.

Tomoko waiting and then running along side them.

"Where is our sisters?" Tomoko asked.

"Hopefully in the Normandy." Serenity said.

"All of them!?" Tomoko asked in confusion wondering if it was possible.

The three of them ran toward the Normandy and jumped inside.

"Get ready to move out now!" Serenity shouted as the Normandy lifted up and turned to head toward space.

Serenity looking back at the damage was in shock, everything was falling apart and then noticing fire coming from the sky burning alliance ships. Serenity stared in shock and horror seeing this and looked over at Kylo who was looking at the same thing in shock.

"The Illusive Man did this..." Kylo said.

"I thought it wouldn't come to this." Kylo said and looked at Serenity.

Both of them looked out at the buildings falling and collapsing and gunfire exchanged from alliance and Cerberus troops back and forth even from the sky.

"We need more help." Serenity said.

"We need is an army." Qrow said behind them.

Serenity looked back with Kylo.

"We need every single person in the galaxy to help us before its too late." Qrow said to them both frowning.

"The Illusive Man is for something grand and powerful to rule the entire universe. Earth is said to have a gateway. I suspect he's captured other planets in the galaxy to show the might of his army of Cerberus." Qrow said taking a swig of whiskey from his near-empty flask.

Serenity and Kylo looked at each other and looked back at the destruction of buildings burning across the land as they could see. Thousands of Cerberus warships in the sky dropping off soldiers and bombarding buildings. Turian warships mixed with Alliance warships didn't have a chance only to be wrecked and fall from the sky down to cause even more damage below.

The shuttle doors closed as they both walked inside. The Normandy flying into the skies and toward space. Passing by Alliance warships engaging in battle only for both of them to immediately break up and explode in mid-air. The Normandy flew into space and from space, debris of Alliance and Turian warships was seen covering parts orbiting Earth and the orbital stations destroyed floating amongst the other debris.

Earth had pockets of fire scattered from the attacks all over the planet and more Cerberus warships appear to invade Earth. Serenity then noticed in the distance a super mega Cerberus ship the size of half a moon appear from hyperspeed and launch millions of Cerberus warships toward earth. S

erenity gasped as her and her sisters looked on in horror.

"Our home..." Froslass cried holding onto Mismagius who comforted her.

The Gorgon girls looked toward Earth in tears as the Normandy got ready for hyperspeed

. "We will be back, and we will make them pay." Serenity said tearing up and a tear flowing from her face gritting her teeth

. They looked on in horror as the Normandy launched into hyperspeed... The Storm is here.


End file.
